


If You Could Read My Mind [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And if you read between the lines</i>
  <br/>
  <i>You'll know that I'm just tryin' to understand</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Read My Mind [FANVID]

Download: [If You Could Read My Mind](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/If_You_Could_Read_My_Mind_9.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPSxBR7brbk&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=51) (Note: Not all vids are viewable in all countries)

Music: "If You Could Read My Mind" by Gordon Lightfoot

Storytelling  
Starsky POV

This is another one that uses the boys to tell the story. Starsky's getting tired and worn out, and getting upset with Hutch and isn't sure what he can do, if anything, about it. Elayna graciously sent me the music and I still refer to it as 'our' vid, for she liked it so much. Sutton Roley directed the episode that the final scene came from; I did the cut in the middle of it for it was longer than I needed, but the dolly shot from Hutch's downcast face to Starsky's surrendered lean against the doorframe just added so much to the level of emotion, I had to use it.


End file.
